


Sugar

by jencsi



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/pseuds/jencsi





	Sugar

She stirs sugar into her oatmeal, of all things. He wonders if his eyes really watched her do that because it seems so foreign to him. Yet she does it so casually, scooping it out of a little ceramic jar with a metal spoon and sprinkling all around the bowl, delicately, tenderly, he can’t take his eyes off the way her wrist moves. Sugar, of all things? Sugar goes in coffee, tea, candy, cakes, but oatmeal? Seems almost blasphemous in his mind, but then again, she’s never been one to follow the rules, or follow what society deems “normal”. 

He wonders if it makes the plain mushy breakfast food taste better to her. Is it something she’s only just taken to doing recently or is it a habit continuing on from her childhood? Like some secret little treat a grandmother hid in the bowl at breakfast and it shocked her taste buds first thing in the morning. Does she need it? Or does she want it? He never can tell with her. He’s watched her give speeches in front of bright lights and crowds over a thousand, gleaming naturally in the spotlight, but now he wonders if she really enjoys that attention. What’s the expression the kids use, fake it until you make it? Well she certainly has it made that’s for sure. Sitting here in the upper most offices of Vought, surrounded by luxury; the glass tables, the technology, the crystal-clear windows, figurines made of gold and marble, yet it’s something simple like sugar she craves. Maybe she is not as complicated as she wants people to believe. Maybe it is her delight in the simple confection that is sugar that makes her different. These days, everyone wants to stand out, but she has a way of standing out that is different. She leaves much to the imagination, the way she ends a sentence without clarification, the way she doesn’t look up at him right away when he sits down for a meeting with her, the way she stays on the phone, speaking loudly, giving that her attention before focusing on him. She gives and takes, she’s hot and cold, light and dark, and now, apparently, sweet, yet bitter. 

She looks up at last, catching him eyeing her with a funny, confused look. 

“Want some?” she asks, turning the tray of food towards him. 

“No thanks,” he replies, preferring to watch her instead, wanting to ask her about the sugar, but knowing in his soul it’s much better to spend his time wondering about her than actually knowing the truth. The truth kills the mystery. He enjoys being lost, letting his mind wander to various scenarios and reasons as to why she does the little things she does. Who needs clarity when, with her, he can be lost forever.


End file.
